The Fall
by spartan117qz
Summary: Jaune finally breaks mentally, then physically. (WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH)-One Shot


Drem Yol Lok, Zeymah; here's a one shot I thought of a little while back and only recently wrote out. Points to whoever gets the reference, anyway here's a little reimagining of the interaction between Cardin and Jaune on the roof. And I'm sorry for this:

EXTREME WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!

Jaune stared as Pyrrah closed the door, until he heard someone climb up the ledge behind him.

"He he he, ooh Jaune"

Jaune turned around to see the one person in the world he hated more than himself at the moment, Cardin Winchester.

"Cardin?!" Jaune gasped

Cardin smirked, "I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room" He then crossed his arms and continued "So, you snuck into Beacon huh? I've gotta say Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel"

Jaune's mind was racing a mile a minute, then he sputtered "Please, Cardin; please don't tell anyone"

He stepped closer, "Jaune, c'mon; I'd never rat out a friend like that"

"A friend?" Jaune asked disbelievingly, Cardin grabbed Jaune in a headlock,"Of course, we're friends now Jauney boy, and the way I see it"

Jaune began choking as Cardin continued "As long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time" Cardin finished and dropped Jaune "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today" He knelt down and shook Jaune's head lightly. "Think you could take care of that for me buddy?"

He stepped back and before he could finish Jaune had finally broken. After years of people telling him he will never account to anything, never be strong and never have the glory his family had earned. Always told he was a disgrace to his family, he finally had enough; Jaune Arc was going to die and he would take this bastard with him "no"

"No? If that's the case, then I think I'll go have a talk with Professor Goodwitch" Cardin said as he walked towards the edge. "One last chance"

"Yes, one last chance Cardin; but before I answer I have a question for you. Do you know about falling?" Jaune said as the moon passed behind the building, shrouding him in darkness; a mad (insane) smile spread across his face.

"What, I know about falling as much as any other student in this school except you" He said surprised at the question, Jaune then stood up and glared at him.

"Lesson one: its not the fall that gets you, it's the sudden stop at the bottom" Jaune said, confusing Cardin. Then Jaune charged, tackling Cardin off the edge, hundreds of feet above the pavement. Cardin screamed as they both flew off the edge, the ground getting closer and closer. Jaune punched Cardin in the gut with the rage of every insult he had ever suffered in his life, knocking the wind out of him and stunning him long enough for his aura to redirect focus, not on the ever closer ground and more on the punch. At that moment, the pair hit the pavement. The crash was heard all around the school, and the mess was splattered all around; coating the surrounding grass and pavement in a disgusting crimson and black slime.

Pyrrah heard the crash and rushed down the stairs five at a time, a moment later she was the first to door. She slammed into the door and found the carnage of the fall. "What in the name of lord Oum happened?" she said as she gripped her head. The lamppost was not illuminated so she pulled out her scroll and used it to see what was in the crater. She saw the destroyed, unmoving body of the young blonde and gasped. Seven other people came rushing out of the door a moment later. Pyrrah turned and vomited onto the grass, Nora and Ren came closer and saw the carnage. Nora saw the dead blonde and the tears welled into her eyes, Ren simply looked away and kept his eyes shut.

"What happened? Yang asked quietly as she stepped past Nora and Ren, the she saw the body, and immediately turned around, grabbed Ruby and dragged her back to her dorm; tears pouring down from her eyes. She made sure Ruby didn't see the body. Blake and Weiss saw the corpse, Blake turned away and began tear up. Weiss on the other hand stared in disbelief. Pyrrah stepped closer, tears in her eyes and whispered

"Jaune, why?"

That… was the darkest thing I have ever written, and will ever write. I felt disgusted writing this, but something compelled me to. Now, I will tell you where the quote is from. 'It's not the fall that gets you, it's the sudden stop at the bottom' is from The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay when you jump down into the pit, tackling a guard, before the warden closes it.


End file.
